An enterprise service bus is a core intermediate tool that binds services as a componential logic set. The enterprise service bus is an architecture pattern which can be designed and extended to suit a business process environment. The bus can be implemented by various methods such as using basic messaging, enterprise application integration (EAI), relay technology or using a component in a platform such as a service integration bus of a J2EE system.
With the development of information communication technology, a service of an enterprise has been increasingly performed by communication using various enterprises and information communication networks. For example, when a user who intends to make a trip performs a reservation associated with an airline ticket and a hotel on the home page of a travel agency, the travel agency communicates with servers of the airline and the hotel to enable the user to reserve the airline ticket and the hotel.
The process can be performed on a computing device of the enterprise. For example, the process can be performed through transmission/reception of a message on a computing device of another enterprise or the computing device of the enterprise. In the aforementioned example, when the server of the travel agency requests airline ticket reservation and hotel reservation approval messages to the servers of the airline and the hotel and receives the reservation approval messages from the servers of the airline and the hotel, a travel reservation process can be performed.
In the message based service, one process (for example, the travel reservation) may include multiple steps (for example, the airline ticket reservation and the hotel reservation). Therefore, only when the receiver of the message accurately determines which request the message is a message for (for example, whether the message corresponds to the approval for the airline ticket reservation request or the approval for the hotel reservation request), no error occurs in the progress of the process.
As described above, a technology that performs the process by matching the message and the message receiver is collectively referred to as process correlation. Since multiple processes and multiple steps are performed in the computing device of an enterprise in the process correlation, there is a demand for a method for rapidly and accurately determining a request which the received message is associated with in the art.